1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because organic light-emitting display apparatuses have wide viewing angles, good contrast, and fast response times, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses are attracting much attention as next-generation display apparatuses.
Generally, in an organic light-emitting display apparatus, a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) and a plurality of organic light-emitting devices are formed on a lower substrate, and the organic light-emitting devices self-emit light. The organic light-emitting display apparatus may be used as a display of a small product such as a portable terminal and as a display of a large product such as a TV.
The organic light-emitting devices are vulnerable to external moisture and oxygen. Therefore, an encapsulation layer is formed on an organic light-emitting device, thereby covering the organic light-emitting device, and protecting the organic light-emitting device from external moisture and oxygen.
However, in a typical organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, because a thickness of an encapsulation layer covering an organic light-emitting device is insufficient, cracks occur in the encapsulation layer due to particle-type impurities flowing from the outside, and external moisture and oxygen penetrate into a display through the cracks. As such, a defect rate of an organic light-emitting display apparatus increases, and a service life of the organic light-emitting display apparatus is shortened.